marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Nathan Summers
|Image = |informazione1 = Nathan Christopher Charles Summers |informazione2 = Cable |informazione3 = Cristopher, Nathan Dayspring, Askani'son, Priscilla, Soldier X, Gesundheit, Robocop, Bro, Little Bro, pulcino (mi dicono). |informazione4 = Nathaniel Essex (avo, imparentato alla lontana),Christopher 'Corsaro' Summers (nonno paterno), Katherine Summers (nonna paterna), Alexander 'Alex' Summers (zio paterno), Charles Xavier (nonno adottivo), John Grey (nonno materno), Elaine Grey (nonna materna), Liam Grey (zio materno), Scott Summers (padre), Jean Grey (madre), Jeb Dayspring (madre adottiva, deceduta), Lion'el Dayspring (padre adottivo, deceduto), Rachel Summers (sorella), Aliya Jenskot Dayspring (moglie, deceduta), Tyler Dayspring (figlio, deceduto), Hope (seconda moglie, deceduta) |informazione5 = Clan Askani, X-Force, Six Pack, X-Men (part-time) |informazione6 = In the far future. Greymalkin, Safehouse 14 (Svizzera). |informazione7 = Legale neutrale |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Vedovo |informazione11 = Messia, capo di stato maggiore, mercenario, avventuriero, avvocato. |informazione12 = Diploma in legge, Arti Askani |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = North Salem (New York, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 21 marzo 2011 |informazione17 = Pesci cuspide Ariete. |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 2.07 m |informazione20 = 189 kg |informazione21 = Azzurri |informazione22 = Bianchi (in origine castani) |informazione23 = Braccio sinistro e parte del torace cibernetici, cicatrici sull'occhio destro, occhio sinistro parzialmente cieco con mutazione recessiva Summers. Quindi ogni tanto, brilla.}} For hundreds of years, mutant fought for equality, humans for survival of their species. Hundreds more as the last vestiges of humanity fought us for freedom. Hundreds more as mutants fought each other. The snake eating its own tail. Storia Primi anni * Nasce il 21 Marzo 2011 da Scott Summers aka Ciclope e Jean Grey aka Fenice. La sua nascita è dovuta in parte ad un condizionamento posto da Nathaniel Essex Sinistro su Jean Grey (evidente nel nome) e il genetista cercherà a più riprese di mettere le mani su quello che considera un lontano discendente, per fortuna senza successo. Nel 2018 Sinistro riesce finalmente a contagiare Nathan con il virus tecnorganico, ma l’intervento di Madre Askani(Rachel Summers al termine della sua vita, si scoprirà) salva la vita al bambino trasportandolo nel futuro. Da questo momento la linea temporale di Nathan Summers diventa un poco complessa. Askani'son *'3897 -' Il dispendio di energie dovuto al trasporto temporale esaurisce completamente Madre Askani che finisce in coma. In questa linea temporale Apocalisse ha già assunto il potere da tempo e il bambino viene visto come il messia (Askani’son) destinato a sconfiggerlo. Per evitare di perdere il messia nel caso le cure non approdassero a buon fine viene preparato un clone di Nathan. Purtroppo l’esistenza dei (a questo punto) due bambini viene rivelata da un traditore all’interno del Clan Askani. Ch’vayre consegna il clone ad Apocalisse, che intende crescerlo per utilizzare in futuro il suo corpo come ospite. Sarà lo stesso Ch’vayre ad occuparsi del bambino da quel momento in poi, chiamandolo Stryfe. : Nathan riesce comunque a salvarsi, grazie alla telecinesi sviluppata in giovanissima età. Madre Askani lo contatta telepaticamente mentre viene tenuto forzatamente sedato e gl’insegna come utilizzare i suoi poteri mutanti per tenere a bada il virus T.O. Da questo momento Nathan non sarà in grado di utilizzare se non una minima porzione della sua telepatia, in quanto il resto sarà concentrato a mantenere il virus ristretto alla parte sinistra del corpo. : Dopo il tradimento di Ch’vayre il Clan Askani decide di nascondere il bambino, facendolo adottare da Jeb e Lion’el Dayspring. Da questo momento del Clan Askani si perdono le tracce e sfuma nella leggenda. *'3906/07' - Nathan, insieme all’amico Tetherblood, viene in contatto con le frange della resistenza contro il regime di Apocalisse. Il comportamento sconsiderato dei due li porta a farsi catturare da Ch’vayre, che riconosce senza difficoltà in Nathan l’Askani’son. Indeciso sul da farsi, poiché da tempo ormai si trova in disaccordo con Apocalisse, si limita a tenerli prigionieri. Un compagno di cella Blaquesmith si rivela come simpatizzante del Clan Askani e rivela loro la sua ubicazione. *'3908/10' - Accolto nel Clan Askani da Sister Serenity, Nathan comincia ad imparare le vie Askani. Conosce Aliya Jenskot, anche lei allieva di Serenity, della quale s’innamora al minuto due e che poi diventerà sua moglie. Irritato per la non chiara presa di posizione del Clan nei confronti del regime, comincia a fomentare a viso aperto una serie di attacchi ai centri del potere. *'3912' - Nasce Tyler Dayspring, figlio di Nathan e Aliya. *'3913/15' - La ribellione s’inasprisce, contro il desiderio di Serenity. Il clan acquisisce nuove leve ed assume un aspetto più militarizzato, fomentando la guerriglia in più punti del pianeta. Nathan si trova a dover reggere le sorti della guerra ormai dichiarata, finendo con lo scontrarsi con Stryfe. Solo un caso fortuito gli rivela che sta combattendo non solo Apocalisse ma il suo stesso clone. Assume il nome in codice Cable. *'3916' - Grazie a Blaquesmith, Nathan sviluppa completamente un sistema di viaggio temporale. Lo utilizza all’inizio per tornare indietro nel tempo agli albori della Terra e uccidere En Sabah Nur prima che diventi il mutante conosciuto come Apocalisse. Riesce nel suo intento ma al ritorno nel futuro scopre che nulla è cambiato. Questo lo porta ad indagare sullo svolgersi effettivo delle linee temporali e su come in realtà il suo viaggio temporale sia anche un salto dimensionale su linee parallele. Accantonerà i progetti sul passato e sul futuro, per ora. *'3917/25' - In the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. *'3926' - Stryfe riesce a catturare due componenti del Clan, torturandoli perché gli rivelino l’ubicazione delle basi ribelli. Si tratta di Dawnsilk Jenskot, sorella di Aliya, e dello stesso Tyler Dayspring. Quando si rende conto di avere fra le mani il figlio di Nathan, Stryfe applica su di lui un condizionamento mentale, asservendolo. Giunti a salvare la loro famiglia, Nathan e Aliya si trovano contro lo stesso Tyler. Nathan non trovando altra soluzione si ritrova a dover uccidere il suo stesso figlio. Aliya, che era rimasta ferita gravemente nello scontro, muore pochi minuti dopo. *'3927/28' - Inasprito per la fine della sua famiglia, Nathan scatena un’offensiva su larga scala verso New Canaan. Riesce finalmente a fronteggiare Apocalisse ed ucciderlo, ma questo non porta alla fine del conflitto: la fazione dei New Canaanites raccoglie l’eredità di Apocalisse ed il regime continua, così come permane la situazione di ribellione di quel che rimane del Clan Askani, le cui fila si fan sempre più ridotte. *'3929' - Davanti ad una guerra che si prospetta infinita, Nathan rispolvera il viaggio temporale insieme a Blaquesmith. A conoscenza di alcuni eventi storici che avrebbero portato allo sviluppo del suo futuro, decide di tornare ad affrontare Apocalisse nella sua linea temporale d’origine (2018) per impedire almeno in un mondo che si venga a creare quel regime contro il quale ha lottato per tutta la vita. Ritorno *'2019' - Nathan si presenta agli X-Men semplicemente come Cable, aiutandoli contro la minaccia di Apocalisse e sventando l’avvento di una nuova Fenice Nera, rivelando la sua identità come figlio di Scott e Jean. *'2020' - House of M: la famiglia Summers è riunita e felice, Nathan (Christopher in questa realtà) regredisce all’età infantile. Sparisce ogni segno all’operato di Sinistro nella sua vita. *'2021' - Virus Legacy e Zero Tolerance: davanti all’evolversi di un profondo sentimento anti-mutante e soprattutto al diffondersi del virus, Cable fonda la X-Force. Si tratta di un gruppo d’intervento rapido, da occasioni straordinarie. Riunirà infatti alcuni fra i mutanti più potenti (e con meno scrupoli). *'2022' - Cable, che già era X-Men solo part-time, sparisce dalla scena. Torna nel suo futuro per assicurarsi che la guerra proceda, e viene informato da Blaquesmith di fare attenzione ad un altro viaggiatore temporale. Tornato nella linea temporale canonica, fonda i Six Packs, un gruppo mercenario che gira il mondo, incontrando e instaurando una relazione in questo frangente con Domino e Deadpool. *'2023/27' - Torna dalla sua famiglia, riunendosi con loro in Alaska grazie alla nascita di Rachel Summers. Pur rimanendo più o meno stabile in questa linea temporale, Cable continua a viaggiare nel tempo per trovare informazioni riguardo all’avvertimento ricevuto da Blaquesmith. Scopre che Blaquesmith si riferiva a Lucas Bishop e indaga sulla sua linea temporale per capire come prevenire le sue mosse. *'2027' - Messiah Complex. Al risveglio dei poteri da Fenice di Rachel Summers, molte parti in gioco cominciano a puntare la bambina. Cable, mettendo a posto tutti i pezzi che gli mancavano, la rapisce e scompare per tenerla al sicuro da Bishop e proteggendola anche dagli attacchi dei Purifier e Marauders. Per seminare completamente Bishop, ossessionato dall’idea che Rachel sia la causa del suo disastroso futuro, Cable la porta con sé in una serie stratificata di viaggi temporali. Messiah War *'In più di un futuro -' Costretto dall’inseguimento di Bishop a nascondersi in futuri sempre meno accoglienti, Cable riesce comunque a tenersi piuttosto a distanza. Si stabilisce per cinque anni nella città piuttosto tranquilla di New Liberty, dove sposa Hope, nativa del luogo. L’inseguimento di Bishop non ha fine e arriva fino a New Liberty. Cable e Rachel si trovano coinvolti in una serie di rivolte che li costringono a scappare ancora, dopo aver scoperto che anche Hope è rimasta vittima delle rivolte. Stanco (e forse anche un po’ incazzato) della situazione, Nathan comincia a lasciare tracce a Bishop disperdendolo definitivamente nelle stratificazioni temporali ma esaurendo buona parte delle sue energie. Second Coming *'2032': Ritorno di Nathan e Rachel: per loro sono passati nove anni. Rachel comincia a frequentare la scuola del Professore, ma la notizia del ritorno della Fenice comincia a provocare scontri. In uno di questi Nathan, già esausto, si trova costretto a liberare il virus T.O. e rischia la vita. Viene salvato da Rachel che grazie al potere della Fenice lo libera definitivamente dalla schiavitù del virus. Providence (post 2032) *'2032 e seguenti' - Ritrovandosi libero finalmente dal virus T.O. Cable è in grado di sviluppare appieno il suo potere mutante, ritrovandosi quasi onnipotente. Conscio del fatto che il suo fisico non si è sviluppato per sostenere un potere del genere, fonda l’isola volante di Providence e si manifesta al mondo come Messia (Jesus Wannabe, come dice Deadpool). Il suo intento è riunire tutti i popoli, foss’anche contro di lui, per dargli modo di vedere cosa sono in grado di fare uniti. In molti accorrono a fermarlo ed alla fine è Deadpool, con un congegno impostato dallo stesso Cable, a risolvere la situazione lobotomizzando Nathan, privandolo dei poteri mutanti che l’avrebbero comunque condotto alla morte. Providence, come Utopia, rimane come eredità di Nathan a suo padre. Fine Dopo l'exploit da Messia su Providence/Utopia e la perdita totale dei suoi poteri come telepate e telecineta decide di andare in pensione. E' anche tempo, insomma. Aprirà un bar a New York (White Event) con una serie di regole tutte sue che finirà per essere visitato dai più grandi eroi della Terra e i loro nemici mortali. Tutti tenuti in riga dal barista. Dopo qualche anno di relativa tranquillità e minimo impegno nei confronti delle crisi mondiali si accorgerà di essere diventato vecchio e, prima di rischiare di finire la sua vita come un vecchio nonno inacidito, assumerà Deadpool per farsi ammazzare. Probabilmente in maniera tamarra. Forse facendo esplodere un quartiere, chissà. E' arrivato combattendo, se ne andrà combattendo. Poteri e abilità Poteri: *'Telepatia e Telecinesi': Non fosse costretto a tenere a bada costantemente il virus tecnorganico, Nathan Summers sarebbe il mutante più potente del pianeta. Secondo la definizione di Askani’son, i suoi poteri sarebbero in grado di mutare l’orbita terrestre. Dopo l’influenza di Rachel si manifestano completamente, ma il fisico di Cable non è più in grado di sostenerli, tanto che è costretto a liberarsene del tutto. *'Tecnopatia': con il virus tecnorganico è in grado d’interfacciarsi a qualsiasi tipi di oggetto elettronico, arrivando al teletrasporto grazie alla tecnologia del futuro. Questo causerà alcuni problemi con Deadpool. *'Viaggiatore Temporale': i frequenti viaggi temporali gli hanno dato la capacità, originariamente di Blaquesmith, di essere in grado senza problemi di definire sempre quando si trova, oltre che dove, senza dover far affidamento a nient’altro che il suo istinto. *'Mutazioni latenti': il suo occhio sinistro, corrotto dal virus tecnorganico, mostra una mutazione recessiva dovuta ai geni Summers che si manifesta con un notevole bagliore. L’occhio in sè per sè è cieco, ma la mutazione gli consente di vedere in infrarosso. Come questo sia possibile, ce lo chiediamo ancora tutti. Abilità: *'Maestro Combattente e Stratega': Nathan è stato addestrato dal Clan Askani e ha poi sviluppato le sue capacità in una ribellione su scala mondiale contro Apocalisse. E’ in grado di utilizzare praticamente qualsiasi cosa gli venga messa in mano come arma, a partire dai fucili per finire con un cucchiaino da tè. *'Arti Askani': si tratta di un’educazione approfondita a tutto tondo, soprattutto sulle scienze. Non si direbbe guardandolo in faccia, ma ha una laurea in legge. Peccato sia la legge del XXX° Sec. *'Forza Superumana': finché in possesso del virus T.O. il suo braccio sinistro ha forza sovrumana. Debolezze: * Virus Tecno Organico: per tenerlo a bada è costretto ad utilizzare quasi completamente i suoi poteri mutanti (la telecinesi per impedire fisicamente la sua propagazione oltre la parte sinistra del corpo, la telepatia come anestetico perenne al dolore che il virus stesso provoca). Nel caso perda la concentrazione o la sua telecinesi venga per qualche motivo impedita, il tempo stimato perché il virus tecnorganico prenda completamente possesso del suo corpo è di 23 minuti e 46 secondi. *''Summers: don’t ask, we don’t know either: non ha una vita familiare facile. *'Deadpool': conta come debolezza a parte. Attrezzatura ''Armi: *Qualsiasi cosa possa essere utilizzata come tale, con una decisa predilezione per i grossi calibri. Molto grossi. *'Psimitar': i tratta di una lancia rituale del Clan Askani in grado di aumentare esponenzialmente le capacità telepatiche di chi riesce a brandirla. Se non usata correttamente può condurre una persona normale alla follia. Equipaggiamento: *Armatura Rinforzata. * Greymalkin aka Ship. Altri universi Boh. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3 *Team Botte (e Botte Più Grosse). *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un ariete *E' chiaramente di Durmstrang. *A Westeros sarebbe un Martell: ''Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken'' *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Polpettone. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Incredibile. *Odia i kumquat. Visceralmente. *Il suo colore preferito è il giallo. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 4 Velocità 7 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 4 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Force Categoria:X-Men